


I Owe You This and Nothing Else

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hunting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>disarm you with a smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You This and Nothing Else

“So, how is it that you can walk in the sunlight? I thought vampires are supposed to be allergic to it or something.”

“You think I would let a little thing like the sun keep me from getting an amazing tan?”

“So it is true and you’ve worked some way around it or it’s not true and the horror genera got it wrong?”

“The first one.” Caroline said not stopping as she trudged on ahead of him, occasionally pushing a branch out of her way.

“Okay … so how do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“How do you get around in the day time? And how is it your mother doesn’t know you’re a member of the undead?”

“How is it your mother doesn’t know you’re an actual lunatic?” She turned around then to look at him and he stopped. She was out of breath and he wanted to ask her if she even really needed to breathe. Then decided against it.

“You’ve got a point. What are we doing out here again?” he stuffed his hands onto the pockets of his jeans.

“I’m showing you how to hunt.” Tyler frowned and his shoulders rose up to his hears.

“Yeah … or I could just order just order a pizza.

“I’m sure there must be some bunnies around her somewhere.” Caroline mused. Tyler grimaced.

“Okay, Caroline, lets go.”

I’m just messing with you, you big baby.” She took a step towards him as he turned to head back to the car. “Ow.”

“Caroline …?”

“My hair is caught.”

Tyler let out an impatient sigh and walked back towards her. She was indeed caught in the branches of a tree. He shook his head and wondered how she survived this long. Vampire or no. When Tyler got close enough, he reached up to detangle her from the bits of twig -- the next thing he knew he was flat on his back, pinned beneath her. He was more than a little shocked and ready to push her off of him, when he caught sight of her. Her eyes were dark with blood and prickled around the edges. He felt her knuckles balled up in his collar, they push against his neck. She leaned in close to his face and let loose a wicked grin.

“Told you I’d show you how to hunt.” The she let out a giggle.

“You bitch.” Tyler said and leaned forward to get up. She pushed him back down his head snapped against the ground with a vicious whack.

“Not even.” She said flashing her teeth at him. “Though, I guess I would be if I were a werewolf and in your position.” Caroline rose from him and gave a little grunt as she dragged him to his feet. “Now about that pizza? You’re treating and it’s going to cost you big. Ever since ‘my little incident’ I can eat all I want and I never gain any weight.” Tyler stood there for a while testing the bruised spot on the back of his head before brushing away the dead leaves.

“You better hurry up or I’m going to tell everyone about how you got beat up in the woods by a girl.” Caroline threw over her shoulder.

“A vampire girl.” He corrected.


End file.
